Mortal Kombat: Warrior Guardians
by Homunculus-Alchemist
Summary: Five friends and a cat must be trained by their favorite MK fighters in order to save the realms and their dimension. Little do thay know that their purpose is bigger then they thought.
1. A Rainy Night

_**H.A.: Hello. Due to a couple comments in the past, I'm reworking the first couple of chapters. I also have read more fanfictions and such so I'm getting better at contents and what not. Hope this will be better.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or the real world; just my ocs.**_

* * *

"_READY. FIGHT!_"

Luna Mooneyes sat in her living room playing Mortal Kombat Armageddon. Her silver white hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a green tank top with silver embroideries and a pair of green pants. Her silvery gray eyes were framed by her long bangs.

"_REPTILE WINS!_"

She smiled as her black cat, Komodo, came to the door. Komodo had been out for an hour hunting. When Luna opened the door, instead of coming in, Komodo ran the other way. She stopped by the forest edge and meowed. Luna blinked and quickly grabbed her coat and a flashlight. She then grabbed an umbrella, hearing thunder in the distance. As she walked into the rain, she shone the flashlight to where she last saw Komodo.

Komodo mewed before running into the forest. Luna grumbled a bit before running after her. The storm got worse the farther she walked. She eventually came to a small clearing in the forest. She shown her flashlight around to find Komodo's eye shine. She found the black cat sitting on a mound. She went to take a step forward, she tripped over another mound.

"What the he-" she started saying as she shown the light on the mound. She immediately became quiet when the light was reflected off of not wet dirt and grass but wet clothes and green scales. Luna blinked before she quietly walked over to the mound. She knelt down beside it and gently nudged it. She jumped back when it moved a little and gave a feint growl. She went to inspect it further but was interrupted by the meow of Komodo.

Luna shown the light over to komodo and was immediately stilled by the fact that the mound the cat was on was black and yellow with some metal accessories. She quietly walked over to the mound and gently poked it. She yelped when a gloved hand grabbed her wrist. She tried to yank her hand away but the grip proved too strong. She set the flashlight down and started to pry the fingers off. It took her a while before she managed to get free. She picked the flashlight back up and caught the glint of a double pointed knife. She paled seeing the said knife was attached to a rope.

'_Impossible! There's no way it could be him!'_

She slowly brought the light to the person's face but only saw a black hood. Luna brought the light over to the other mound and saw a clawed green hand. She notices another glint and shined the light over to it. Her eyes widened at the sight of a mean looking sword. She started to tremble before she heard a twig snap. She shone the light to the where she heard it. The first thing she saw was blue and a dragon medallion.

Luna slowly brought the light up and gulped. Staring her down with arms crossed was Sub-Zero. She noticed that he was wearing the clothes from the Mortal Kombat: Deception game. She slowly got up just before he took a step toward her. Out of pure instinct, she threw the umbrella at him and started running.

He grunted when it smacked him on the face and ran after her, yelling, "Wait! Come back!"

Luna kept running, not know that she was running deeper into the woods. She became momentarily blinded by a big flash of lightning. She lost her footing and fell over, hitting her head on a rock. As she started to lose conscious, she heard a twig snap and saw gentle glowing white eyes.

* * *

_**H.A.: and here is the new and improved chapter one. I hope you had enjoyed this one **__**better than the first.**_


	2. First Aid And A Little Surprise

**_

* * *

_**

H.A.: hola amigos. here's chapter two of Mortal Kombat:Warrior Guardians. sorry if the first chapter was short. i doubt it really got people interested. i hope this can change their minds.

**_Reptile:you hope._**

**_H.A.: come on now give me a bone here._**

**_Reptile: O_o you sssure about that._**

**_H.A.: never mind._**

**Disclaimer: i do not own MK. only Luna.**

* * *

**She woke up with someone kneeling beside her. It was the man in blue.**

**"Are you alright?" he asked in a cold voice.**

**She nodded slowly. He nodded and helped her to her feet. They walked an hour before they cam across they came across the bodies. the man slung the two over his shoulder and faced Luna.**

**"Where is your place?" he asked.**

**"This way," she replied as she picked up her umbrella and flashlight. Komodo followed Luna diligently as they went back to her home.**

**Once they entered, Luna showed the man to a spare room and he laid them down. She pulled out some mats and blankets and the man helped her put the other two on them. After he set the two on the mats, he turned to Luna.**

**"I need you to get some first aid supplies," he demanded.**

**Luna nodded and left to find a washclothe, hydrogen peroxide, guaze, and some band aids. she came back and saw the two's clothes in a pile. the man covered their lower halves with a blanket, revealing only their bloody chests. She set the supplies by the man.**

**He nodded in appreciation, "I'm going to need water and towels as well."**

**Luna grabbed the clothes and went to the laundryroom. she put the clothes into the washer and started it. She grabbed two big bowls and went into the bathroom. She filled one up and grabbed two towels. she went back to the room, opened the door, and froze.**

**The scaly man was awake and he was standing, revealing his netherregions. Luna blushed when he looked at her.**

**"What?" he hissed.**

**The man in blue sighed, "Look down and you will find out."**

**The scaly man rolled his yellow, reptilian eyes, "I am well aware that i don't have any clothess on."**

**the man in blue glared at him, "Then why don't you get back in the position you woke up in, Reptile."**

**The scaly man, Reptile hissed in reply and did so. He even covered himself up. After a few blinks, Luna regained her senses and went to the man in blue. She seperated the two bowls and got out of the way.**

**The man in blue, without looking, said, "Could you please take care of Reptile since he is awake?"**

**Luna nodded and picked up a towel. She soaked it and knelted beside Reptile. He watched her as she dabbed his chest gently. After she cleaned it of dry, green blood, she grabbed the washclothe and hydrogen peroxide. She poured some on the clothe and started dabbing his chest. He winced and continued to watch her.**

**An hour passed and Reptile and the other man were bandaged up. Komodo yowled at Luna and she jumped. Komodo glared at her with an empty bowl in front of her.**

**

* * *

**

_H.A.: Yay chapter two is up! i think i'm getting out of my laziness._

_Ermac: we believe so too_

_H.A.: O_O!!!!ERMAC! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO COME OUT YET! WAIT UNTIL A MORE cHAPTERS!_

_Sub-zero: and yes the other is Scorpion._


	3. Refreshments

**_H.A.: here's chapter three. i hope you guys aren't traumatized by Reptile's "little" surprise for Luna._**

**_Sub-zero: i am. please make this chapter a little less graphic or this will go against your rating._**

**_H.A.: lol who knew the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei would have been traumatized by that._**

**_Sub-zero: PLEASE!_**

**_H.A.: lol okay okay._**

**disclaimer: i do not own MK but i do own Luna and her friends.**

* * *

_An hour passed and Reptile and the other man were bandaged up. Komodo yowled at Luna and she jumped. Komodo glared at her with an empty bowl in front of her._

_

* * *

_

**"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ko,"****said Luna as she picked up the bowl.**

**Before she left the room, she turned to face the men, "Do you two need anything?"**

**"Herbal tea," said the man in blue, "and my name is Sub-zero."**

**"What do you have in the way of meat?" asked Reptile.**

**"Fish and beef" Luna replied.**

**"Beef, then," Reptile replied. "Try to make it ass raw ass posssible."**

**Luna nodded and went downstairs. Komodo went to the other man and curled up on his chest. He moaned but he didn't wake up.**

**Reptile made sure Luna was out of earshot before he said, "How did we get here? This doesn't feel like Earthrealm or Outworld. And who is she?"**

**Sub-zero sighed, "I don't know."**

**Ten minutes later, Luna came in, "Sorry it took me awhile. I was putting your clothes in the dryer."**

**Sub-zero was sitting by the only window and Reptile was laying down on his stomach. Komodo was purring away till Luna put her food bowl down, so she got up and went to it. Luna set the cup of tea down in front of Sub-zero and hepicked it up after removing his mask.**

**Luna knelted beside Reptile and, while she set the plate down, said, "I put some seasonings on it to give it flavor."**

**Reptile nodded as he lazily grabbed the steak. He started to tear it apart like a dog and an alligator.**

**"Sso," hissed Reptile, after swallowing a chunk, "what'ss your name, girl?"**

**"Luna," she replied, "Luna Mooneyes."**

**Reptile looked at her and finally took note of her pale skin, white hair, and silver eyes. He finished what was left of his meat and tried to fall asleep. Luna went to stand up but slipped on some water**(A/N: it's from the towel when she was cleaning Reptile's chest)**.** **She fell on top of Reptile's back. He tensed and rolled over slowly. She blushed when she felt his chest vibrate.**

**She pushed herself off of him, "Sorry. I slipped on some water."**

**Reptile had a look of confusion on his face. Luna ignored it as she went to the door. She stopped to face them.**

**"If you need anything," she said, "my room is just down this hall on the right. Komodo can show you."**

**Right on cue, Komodo yowled. Luna giggled as she left. Reptile watched her leave till the door was shut and turned to Sub-zero.**

**"There'ss ssomething sstrange about that girl," confirmed Reptile.**

**"What do you mean?" asked Sub-zero after he put his mask back on.**

**"You know that thiss issn't Earthrealm," stated Reptile.**

**"So," replied Sub-zero who was trying to fall asleep, "what does this have to do with the girl?"**

**"Sshe doessn't ssmell like thiss world," Reptile hissed. "Sshe ssmellss like an Earthrealmer with a hint of an Outworlder, like you."**

**Sub-zero opened an eyelid, "Really?"**

**Reptile nodded, "Pluss, sshe iss taking my appearance rather well compared to mosst."**

**"Oh yeah," said Sub-zero sarcasticly, "especially when she walked in with you standing up naked."**

**Reptile's cheeks became a darker shade of green. For some reason though, he liked the fact that she saw him like that. He rolled over on his stomach and stared at the plate in front of him. He occasionally flicked his tongue out to lick some of the seasonings off. He didn't remember falling asleep.**

* * *

_H.A.: hey don't worry. Sub-zero is okay he is getting therapy from Smoke._

_Reptile:(snickers/hisses) Ssub-zero iss getting therapy? who knew._

_H.A.: okay can you guys please review or is reptile going to stay naked for the rest of his life._

_Reptile:(evil death glare) i prefer clothess pleasse._

_H.A.: hey you got that from Grievous._

_Reptile:(evil smile)_


	4. More Guests

**_H.A.: konnichiwa here is chapter four.  
Reptile: i am going to have clothes right?  
H.A.: yes and you get to try pancakes.......oops me and my big mouth.  
Reptile: pancakes?_**

**_Disclaimer: do not own mortal kombat only the ocs._**

* * *

**Next mourning....**

**Reptile woke up with his clothes folded up in a pile next to him. He quickly got dressed and saw the cat, Komodo, still on the other man, who was still unconscious.**

**Reptile went downstairs and smelled something cooking. He went to the source and saw the girl, Luna, and Sub-zero in the kitchen. Luna was cooking eggs and some sort of flat, brown things. Sub-zero was sitting at a table, eating a plate full of that stuff.**

**Luna turned around and nearly jumped when she saw Reptile. She quickly recovered and set a plate on the table. She gestured the plate to Reptile and he came to sit down, purposely rubbing his arm against hers as she poured him a glass of herbal tea.**

**"Thank you," he hissed.**

**She nodded and returned to her cooking. Reptile tasted the brown thing and realized it tasted like bread. As he silently wolfed down his meal, he noticed that Luna was watching him out of the corner of her eye.**

**"What?" he hissed.**

**"I take it you like the pancakes," she replied.**

**Reptile blinked a few times before nodding. He heard a clink and saw Sub-zero was done.**

**"Reptile and I need to go into the forest," said Sub-zero. "We need to go find his Kirehashi."**

**Luna nodded, "Be careful."**

**Reptile and Sub-zero stood up and bowed before leaving. Luna waited till they were out the back door before she she slumped into a chair.**

**"Phew," she said, "finally a few moments of peace. Well, I guess until Scorpion wakes up or those two come back."**

**"Or until someone else shows up," said a mechanical voice.**

**Luna looked and saw a metallic man that was dark blue to black with red eyes(think of alternate smoke from MK:A). He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He uncrossed them as he advanced toward her.**

**He stopped a foot away from her, "Who are you? Where am I? How did i get here?"**

**Luna gulped, "L-Luna Mooneyes. I suppose Earthrealm but i don't know how you got here."**

**He slowly bent down till he was eye level with her, "I do not take lightly to people lying."**

**Luna gulped and started to tremble till she heard someone say, "She is not lying. This we know."**

**The metallic man stepped aside to reveal another man wearing clothes similiar to Reptile's but red and black. Except for his glowing, green eyes, his entire face was covered in a black cloth. On his forehead was a green gem and attached to his back was a huge battleax.**

**"Who are you?" demanded the metallic man.**

**The masked man replied, "We are Ermac. We were created by the vile Shang Tsung."**

**Then Ermac bowed to Luna, "Forgive us for our intrusion. If we hadn't, you would probably be dead, Luna-san."**

**Luna jumped when she heard her name, "How do you know my name?"**

**"All will be revealed when Reptile and Sub-Zero returns," replied Ermac.**

**Just then, Komodo came down the stairs, meowing urgently. Luna followed her to the guest room and saw the other man, Scorpion, awake. He had his clothes on minus the gloves, weapons, and boots. He glared at her before he went to his boots.**

**"How was your sleep?" Luna asked.**

**"Would have been better if the cat wasn't on me," he growled.**

**She giggled, "Sorry. She has a habit of sleeping on people."**

**He glared at her till Raiden, Sub-zero, Smoke, and Ermac came into the room, "I see that I'm not alone."**

**Luna blinked a few times, "Where's Reptile?"**

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! MONSTER!"**

**Everyone's eyes widened before they ran downstairs. When they got to the front door, Luna saw her friends in front of Reptile with his Kirehashi in hand.**

* * *

**_H.A.:_** **_please review_**


	5. Bring on the Friends

**_H.A.: _**

**_Disclaimer: do not own mortal kombat only the ocs._**

* * *

Luna yelped, "Reptile! It's alright! They're my friends!"

Reptile looked at her then back at her friends. He snorted and withdrew his sword. He backed away and Luna ran to her friends, Samantha, Jesse, Sora, and Drake.

Samantha had blonde hair and and blue eyes. She wore a grey and blue sweatjacket and grey jogging pants with a blue stripe that went down the outside part of the leggings. She wore glasses.

Jesse had black hair and green eyes. She wore a red corset and skintight black capris with red tribal embroideries on it.

Sora had black hair and grey eyes. She wore a grey leather jacket with chains attach to it and grey leather pants that had a chain attached to the beltloops.

Drake also had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with a dragon tribal on it and blue sweatpants. He was Samantha's brother.

Jesse hugged Luna and whispered into her ear, "Why's is Reptile here?"

Luna shrugged, "That's is what I'm about to find out."

Just then the rest of the Mortal Kombat fighters were down there. Jesse sqeaked when she saw Ermac. Then she fainted in excitement. Drake caught her.

"Idiot," he mumbled.

Sora sighed, "I take it something is going on if the MK fighters are here."

"MK fighters?" they all asked.

Luna smiled nervously, "Umm....why don't you explain?"

Sora sighed again, "Okay. You're in our world where you guys are only fiction. Well, we have a game called Mortal Kombat. We fight on it as you guys do only we control you through the controllers."

Sub-zero grabbed his chin, "As in you control our characters through controllers?"

Samantha nodded, "We always have our own character to play as. Mine is Raiden."

Sora crossed her arms, "Smoke. He reminds me of how cruel people can be for power and status."

Smoke turned his head slightly toward her as Drake waved with two fingers, "Sub-zero for me. Samantha and I grew up in Wisconsin and I like snow."

Sub-zero chuckled when Jesse started to wake up, "W-what's going on?"

Sora sighed, "We are explaining what MK is and what is our favorite fighter is."

Jesse nodded, "Mine is Ermac cause he is mysterious."

Drake looked at her, "You're mysterious."

Jesse stuck her tongue till Sora grabbed it, "Knock it off you two."

Luna laughed till she heard Scorpion cough, "Oh! Mine is Reptile."

Reptile tilted his head, "Why?"

She blushed, "Well I'm aiming to be a herpetologist and you're the closet thing to a humanoid reptile on the game."

Komodo mewed which Luna giggled, "Okay Ko. Komodo like Scorpion. She is actually pretty good playing despite that she's a cat."

Drake rooled his eye, "Only a lunatic cat would like a lunatic ninja."

Komodo growled and pounced Drake. He yelled and started to run from her.

He grabbed a chair and held it like a lion tamer would to a lion, "Luna! Get your crazy cat before it gets put into the freezer again!"

Luna sighed and went to Komodo. She picked her up and gave her to Sora. Sora smirked and went to Scorpion. She handed Komodo to him and she stopped growling and hissing.

Sub-zero blinked, "Is it safe to say that the cat is just like Scorpion?"

Komodo started purring. Scorpion had an annoyed look on his face as he petted her.

Jesse gaped at Scorpion, "OMG! Scorpion is acting civil!"

Komodo stopped purring and glared at Jesse which made her hide behind Drake. Komodo then looked smug went back to purring.

Drake deadpanned, "I think this will be an exciting summer."

* * *

**_H.A.:_** **_please review_**


	6. What is going on?

**_H.A.: _**

**_Disclaimer: do not own mortal kombat only the ocs._**

* * *

Jesse and Sora were playing Mortal Kombat: Armeggedon as Ermac and Smoke.

Raiden looked at Samantha, "Who usually wins?"

Samantha looked up from the book she was reading, "It depends. Jesse always defeats me and Sora, Drake defeats her and Sora, I defeat him and Luna, and Luna always defeats him and Jesse."

Raiden nodded and continued watching. Jesse defeated Sora and started doing a victory dance. Luna came in with a tray full of glasses and two pitchers. When she saw Jesse doing her victory dance, she groaned.

Jesse shouting, "No one can defeat the mighty Jesse!"

Reptile turned to Luna, "Sssamantha sssaid that you alwaysss defeat Jesssse."

Luna smirked, "One step step ahead of you, Reptile."

She set the tray down a picked up the controller, "Care to take a bet on that statement, O Mighty Jesse?"

Jesse smiled challengingly, "I do."

Luna had an evil glint in her eyes, "The winner gets to be the master of the loser."

Jesse paled but shook it off with a smile, "I accept the terms. MK fighters or create a fighter?"

Luna smiled, "Create since you haven't played yours in such a long time."

Jesse gulped as they went to Kreate-A-Fighter and put down their Kodes. The fighters gawked at theirs.

Luna's was a female that looked like a blueish-white saurian. She had blue hair, blue eyes, and wore a blueish-green ninja uniform for females. She had a blue tail behind her and she wore blueish-green gloves.

Jesse's was also a female but looked more human than Luna's. She wore a purple ninja outfit but it was for males. Her she had purple eyes like Ermac, black hair that was in a ponytail, and had pale skin.

Luna turned to the Fighters, "We did this to see what we would look like if we were in the MK tournament."

Reptile looked at Luna then at her fighter. He noticed that her name was Tokage and Jesse's was Shinpika.

The announcer came on, "**_Ready! Fight!_**"

In the end, Luna won and Jesse was in a maid's outfit.

Luna blinked, "Where did you get the maid's outfit?"

Jesse smiled, "You don't want to know."

Sora sighed, "Okay this has been on my mind for some time. What are the MK Fighters doing here?"

Everyone turned to Raiden who smirked, "I believe that everyone should sit down."

Everyone did so and he continued, "The explination for our appearance here is that Shao Kahn has discovered your dimension and wishes to capture it since this dimension has nothing like our dimension."

Drake snorted, "Well I don't see reptilian people, ninjas, dead or alive, nor gods walking around like it's nobodies business."

He received several death glares from mostly everyone. Raiden cleared his throat, "Well, I'm sure that you know that I'm the Guardian of Earthrealm, so it's my duty to protect this dimension. In order to do so, I have to train six individuals. Each one with a different trait and style."

Jesse pointed to Luna, Sora, Samantha, Drake, and herself, "There's only five of us. Who's the sixth?"

Raiden pointed at Komodo, "I said individuals, not humans. One moment."

Pink electricity went to Komodo and she transformed into a humanoid cat. She started to purr.

Drake paled, "Crap. Now she can kick my ass harder now."

Komodo smiled and revealed two fangs, "I know and I just **love** it."

Raiden cleared his throat, "Each of you will have a different teacher. You pick though."

Jesse cling to Ermac's arm, "Got mine!"

Drake smirked, "Aiku for me."

Sora punched him, "Idiot. Sub-zero is Chinese, not Japanese."

Sub-zero nodded, "I do prefer that you try to be politically correct if you're going to be my apprentice."

Drake slumped his head, "Damn! I like Japanese, plus I'm part Japanses."

Scorpion cocked an eyebrow, "A Japanese boy whose favorite fighter is Chinese?"

Drake shrugged, "He controls ice and actually he's part Chinese. His mum was American."

Sora sighed, "I take Smoke. I always liked robots, cyborg, the whole techno deal."

Samantha blushed, "Raidon. I just like electricity."

Luna snickered evilly, "I'll take Scorpion-"

Komodo hissed, "Over my dead body, Tokage!"

Luna raised her hands up in defense, "Take it easy, your royal highness. You know I will always take Reptile."

Komodo growled as she sat by Scorpion, "If I was royal, why do I always get that nasty cheap food?"

Luna sighed, "Smart ass. Are you sure that you are a Jonny Cage fan?"

Komodo hissed, "You're lucky that you are my owner."

Sub-zero shook his head. He looked at Raidon, "When do we start?"

Raidon smirk, "Immediately."

* * *

**_H.A.:_** **_please review_**


	7. Sleeping arrangements?

**_H.A.: Sorry it took me so long. been busy._**

**_Disclaimer: do not own mortal kombat only the ocs._**

* * *

Luna sat on her couch, staring at Reptile. All of her friends left with their mentors and Komodo went into the forest with Scorpion. Reptile sat on the floor, staring back. After ten minutes of staring, Luna's stomach grumbled. She sighed and stood up. Reptile watched her go into the kitchen. He sighed and laid down on his back. When Luna came back in with a plate of steak, she saw Reptile fast asleep.

She groaned, "Just great."

She went upstairs and grabbed a blanket. She came back down and grabbed a pillow from her couch. She went to the sleeping Saurian and layed the blanket on him. When she went to lift his head to put the pillow there, his arms immediately wrapped around her and pinned her to his chest. Without waking up, he rolled over, thus pinning her to the floor. She started to struggle a bit till he nuzzled her neck.

She groaned, "Stupid reflexes."

His body, as if to annoy her further, continued to wrap around her, trying to absorb as much heat as possible. She huffed and thudded her head against the carpet. She scowled when he started to snore softly.

She grumbled, "Okay. This has gone on long enough. Time to let me go."

She tried to push him off but stopped when Reptile stirred with a predatory growl. He opened his reptilian yellow eyes and stared in Luna's silver ones. When he was finally aware of who was there, he froze.

Luna blushed, "Let me go. Please."

Reptile just stared at her, "Why? I thought humans were sssocial creaturesss. Or isss only with their own kind?"

Luna gulped, "Well. Umm. I have thing about guys holding me. It makes me uncomfortable."

Reptile looked at her amazed, "Don't you have a mate yet? Have you even mated yet that isss?"

Luna blushed, "That's not something you ask someone! What's wrong with you?"

Reptile purred and nuzzle her neck, right below her ear, "I'll take that as a no."

Luna froze when he started arching against her. When started to massage her sides, she stuttered, "Wh-what are you d-doing?"

Reptile smiled against her neck, "I prefer getting to know my sssssubordinatessss if they are femalessss. Sssseeing that we don't have that much time, it'ssss besst to take care of it now."

Luna gulped when he started licking her, "Al-alright...but clothes are staying on."

Reptile chuckled. He started rubbing her thigh with one hand as the other grabbed her lower back to pull her close. Then the hand that was on her thigh went to her head and rolled onto his back. He had her positioned her she was laying on top of him.

He purred, "Sssleep well, Luna."

* * *

**_H.A.:_** **_please review_**


	8. Setting the rules

**_H.A.: Sorry it took me so long. been busy._**

**_Disclaimer: do not own mortal kombat only the ocs._**

* * *

Next mourning...

Luna woke up feeling something draped over her. She opened her eyes and saw Reptile's sleeping face.

She deadpanned, "I so need to teach this guy the rules around the house...and some manners."

She was able to worm her way out of Reptile's grasp and went into the kitchen. When she came back out with a plate full of eggs and bacon, she saw Reptile sitting there eating the steak from last night. He noticed her annoyed look and he smiled.

She growled, "Alright. I'm setting a few rules."

He gave his complete attention by setting the steak down on the plate and looked at her seriously. She took a deep breath and looked at him squarely in the eye, "I have thing about being intimately touched by people, like what you did last night. It makes me uncomfortable, especially with strangers."

He blinked, showing that he understood but said nothing. She blinked, "Umm...No smart comments?"

Reptile glared at her, "I was trained not to question my orders or disobey the rules. It's also my duty to train you as fast as possible. If this is the only way for it to work, then I shall obey them without question."

Luna blinked, "Ooookay...Want anything to drink?"

Reptile nodded, "Water, please."

She nodded and went back into the kitchen, "I was going to make breakfast burritoes but seeing that you're eating the steak, I'll make it tomorrow."

Reptile cocked his head, "Breakfast burritoes? Won't burritoes give you gas?"

Luna giggled, "If they have beans. Breakfast burritoes don't so you won't get gas."

Reptile licked his chops, "Sounds tasty."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor in front of him, "Sooo. What will today's training be?"

Reptile looked at her square in the eye, "First. I need to see what your specialies are. There's a special training that can do that."

Luna looked at him suspiciously, "Why do I have a feeling it is life threatening?"

Reptile sighed and reached for the steak, "It's not. Sadly, though, by the rules you gave me, I can't do the training."

Luna paled, "You mean it involves intimate contact."

Reptile took a bite and swallowed, "In a way. Either way. It's still intimate and I was trained not to break my orders."

Luna groaned and fell on her back, "Is their some kind of god that is trying to make my life a living hell?"

Reptile muttered, "Probably Shinook."

She glared at him, "Thank you Captain Obvious."

Reptile stared at her before he stood up. She watched him as he walked up to her and layed down beside her. He rolled over on his side facing her.

He hissed, "Is this how you usually spend your day? You're not very active."

Luna sighed, "Only when I think my life is a living hell."

He snickered and touched her hair, "Are you an albino? The humans I've met with this type of hair usually are."

She looked at him, "No. I was born like this. Do you mind? I'm trying to find a loophole in my rules and you're distracting me..."

Reptile sighed and turned away from her. Luna winced and sat up. She looked at the clock and then at the bedroom.

She sighed and looked back at him, _'I'm probably the first girl he's been around since he servitude to Shao Khan. Possibly the only the only one that hasn't run in terror from his appearance. I guess a little intimacy won't kill me...but that is what happened last time with **him**. What am I going to do? The only way to find out what my ability is is by being intimate but...'_

She sighed and spoke up, "I'm change the rules a little."

Reptile turned around and looked at her, "Which is?"

Luna blushed, "Y-you can be a little intimate...but nothing extreme!"

Reptile smirked and stood up and loomed over her, "Of course not."

He picked her up and pulled her close. Her blush got bigger as she stared into his yellow reptilian eyes. He scrutinized her silver ones like as if he was peering into her soul. He slowly wrapped her arms around her waist as his face got closer. Luna gulped and started to tremble when his mouth opened slightly.

"Ice," he rasped before letting her go.

* * *

**_H.A.:_** **_please review_**


End file.
